


Волшебство, единороги и песочное печенье

by Zerinten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Да враки это все! — авторитетно заявил Крос, придвигаясь ближе к костру. — Единороги-то что? Их вон каждый дурак видел — пасутся себе в Волшебном лесу. Линяют на радость алхимикам. Да роги раз в тройку лет меняют — тут уж магам счастье. А печенье? — Крос понизил голос и невольно оглянулся...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебство, единороги и песочное печенье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenilvort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/gifts).



— Да враки это все! — авторитетно заявил Крос, придвигаясь ближе к костру. — Единороги-то что? Их вон каждый дурак видел — пасутся себе в Волшебном лесу. Линяют на радость алхимикам. Да роги раз в тройку лет меняют — тут уж магам счастье. А печенье? — Крос понизил голос и невольно оглянулся.

Слушатели склонились ближе — и не только чтобы лучше слышать. Печенье было не просто запретной темой — за простое упоминание о нем можно было угодить сперва на дыбу, а после уж и на костер. Ну это чтоб наверняка — многие и после дыбы языком не трепали, это даже если оставалось, чем трепать. Тени, отбрасываемые яркими всполохами огня, сразу стали казаться зловещими. Кто-то шумно сглотнул: ну да — если повяжут, то всех. Хоть и некому было арестовать их в лесу, да только страх этот был впитан с молоком матери. Ну и в ладах с законом никто из присутствующих давно уже не был.

— А я говорю, — упорствовал Шаник, — было это! Девка была! И единорог был! И корзина была! Да вот младший дядька шурина Еськовой сестрицы рассказывал. А он, — веско заявил Шаник, подкидывая веток в костер, — врать не станет. Он в молодости гвардейцем был. У Самого!

На мгновение все, включая Шаника, уважительно притихли. Ежели у Самого — то да! Такой врать точно не будет.

— Так вот, — поняв, что возражений больше не последует, Шаник заговорил степенно, оглаживая при этом короткую пока еще бороду. — Дядька этот известно, чем в лесу занимался, — тихие шепотки подтвердили: мол, да, известно. — А тут девка. С корзиной. Но не успел дядька сделать ничего — как единорог вышел. И ведь лес-то обычный, не волшебный. Что там рогатый забыл — непонятно. В общем, поставила девка перед ним — ну то есть, перед единорогом, не дядькой — корзину. Откинула верх, а там... Вот он чем хошь клялся, что корзина та полнехонька печеньем была. Да не простым, а песочным!

Наступившую тишину можно было, кажется, потрогать руками. Песочное печенье. Эти слова ввергали в дрожь и самых отчаянных смельчаков — а таких тут не было. За разговоры о песочном печенье полагалась даже не дыба, а полный круг в руках королевских палачей.

— Иии... что? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил кто-то.

— А и все, — довольный произведенным впечатлением, ответствовал Шаник. — Сожрал его единорог-то. Печенье, не дядьку. Вот прям все из корзины и выжрал. Только морда в крошках и была.

— Враки! — вновь возмутился Крос. — Не едят единороги, — тут он невольно понизил голос, — печенье.

— А много ты им его предлагал? — уверенно привел убойный аргумент Шаник.  
Крос примолк — крыть было нечем.

— Слушайте, — неожиданно заговорил самый младший из собравшихся, Турис. — Так значит, оно не сказки? — произнести страшное слово Турис, в отличие от старших товарищей, побоялся.

— Значит, — важно кивнул Шамик. Крос неопределенно пожал плечами — у него такой уверенности по-прежнему не было.

— А если оно не выдумка, — продолжал рассуждать вслух Турис, — то чтобы сейчас его не было, ну и чтоб о нем даже говорить боялись, его когда-то давно должны были запретить.

— О как... — после непродолжительного молчания вновь огладил бороду Шамик. Турис бы тоже огладил — только не было ее еще, бороды-то, не выросла пока. Была одна щетина куцая — смех один, а не борода.

— Я слышал когда-то, — неуверенно заговорил Карис, турисов старший брат, — что запретили его из-за принцессы. Чтоб не подавилась. Ну давно еще дело было, фея-крестная ей напророчила, что... Ай! — и он потер затылок.

— Ты говори, да не заговаривайся, — Крос занес руку для еще одной затрещины, но тут уж Карис поспешно увернулся. — Запретить-то запретили, да только не печенье, а прялку. И не подавиться она должна была, а уколоться...

— Хватит, — веско обронил главарь, до сих пор не вступавший в философский диспут о волшебстве, единорогах и песочном печенье. И оборвавший его одним словом. — Завтра утром по северной дороге купцы поедут. Чтоб все готовы были, — и он первым встал из-за костра и ушел.

Разговоры после этого утихли сами собой. И совсем скоро уже весь лагерь спал. Весь — за исключением главаря. Он, внук королевского повара, в отличие от всех своих людей точно знал, почему песочное печенье было предано строгой анафеме.

У деда нынешнего короля было два сына. И оба любили выпечку. До тех пор, пока один из братьев, пробравшись ночью тайком на кухню, не подавился до смерти печеньем — тем самым, песочным. Самому повару удалось бежать, однако всех поварят — как и нянек, не уследивших за принцем — казнили в тот же день. С тех пор печенье и запретили. Как и прялки. Как и многое другое, успевшее так или иначе навредить королевской семье.


End file.
